Bleeding Hearts Shed No Tears
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: ONESHOT! SLASH! Sam is in hell. Dean is alone and angsty...and drunk. Then Castiel shows up, much to Dean's disPLEASURE. Castiel/Dean!


**Warning: Slash, rated for a reason! OOCness**

**Pairing: Castiel/Dean**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters from this spectacular show. **

**Hello my lovelies! It's been quite some time since I posted anything new, and I thought this would be something good to give you in leu of my absence. I hope you enjoy it. Let's give some reviews on this one...like it or not I want to hear it.**

**Bleeding Hearts Shed No Tears**

Dean looked around the motel room he'd rented. Things were as drab as any other room he'd ever rented. The walls were a tacky yellow paisley pattern with a fake wood covering the bottom of the wall, the bed spread was even worse. It was full of flowers in all different colors and was made of a material that looked and felt like rubber. There was no way he was getting any sleep on that bed tonight. Nothing, he repeated in his head, could make him sleep on that incredibly ugly bed spread. Before he did anything he was going to have to rip that thing off of the bed, and hope that under it was something easier to the eyes, and to the touch, but he severely doubted it. Motels were notorious for being just like every other one out there, ugly and uncomfortable, this one fit the mold to a "t", and he wasn't surprised about it at all.

He sat down at the desk, and made a snapshot decision to do one of the two things he did best, head to the bar and polish off a good bottle of whiskey before he came back up here to try and get some useless sleep. He hadn't been sleeping well for months now and didn't care whether he did again; he was too racked by nightmares of things in his past to enjoy sleep. Oh well, he thought as he grabbed his wallet and one of the two room keys. Things were only going to go up from here; he needed a drink, a tall stiff one, something that could make him forget everything that was going on inside his head.

He walked out the door making sure it was shut securely, and also making sure he had a small arsenal of hidden weapons hidden on his person. He took the stairs two at a time to make sure so he could get to the bar faster. He could almost feel the chilled amber liquid sliding down his throat, numbing his body and his over active mind.

He walked into the dimly lit bar and looked around; he didn't want to sit at the bar. People always seemed way too chatty there. He wasn't in the mood to sit around and talk with people that he didn't know, all he wanted to do was polish off a bottle and fall into a half drunken coma so his body could replenish itself, and maybe when he got up in the morning he wouldn't feel so damn tired. He found a table in the darkest corner of the bar and sat down waving over a bubbly, blonde waitress who seemed a little too friendly.

"What can I get you handsome?" She asked sizing him up, as she leaned against the edge of the table.

"I want a bottle of Jack Daniels 59, and a glass of ice." He said not looking at her. He didn't need to, to know that she was looking at him like a fresh piece of meat. He was used to it, even with his icy demeanor women seemed to be attracted to him like magnets to a refrigerator. It made him kind of sick; they were ready to throw themselves at him without knowing something as simple as his name.

"I'll be right back with that for you doll, and don't hesitate to get my attention if you need anything." She said as she walked towards the bar to get the things he'd requested.

He watched her walk away, not like other men would, he wasn't the least bit interested in her. All he wanted was for her to hurry up with his drink. He needed to hurry up and escape the thinking he'd been doing. His mind was swimming around thoughts of a certain fallen who had somehow found himself back in the graces of the forces above. "Fuck it; I might as well admit to myself that I have feelings for Cas. It seems inevitable that I would be the one to fall for him, Sammy's too good a guy to fall for an arrogant, conceited over bearing idiot like Castiel." Dean said to himself as he stared at the mahogany table, the lines in the wood, the smell of the bar, the darkness in and outside, everything reminded him of something he and Castiel had been through together. They'd known each other a long time, and nothing could change that, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let his pompous fallen friend get the better of him, it was never going to happen. Just because he had admitted it to himself didn't mean that he ever had to tell Cas.

As he was musing over the different reactions the angel could have to him revealing such a bomb he missed the waitress slip the bottle, glass, and a card with her number and the time she got off tonight on the table. He looked up and let a bitter laugh escape his lips as he looked at the card, and noticed the waitress looking over at him from the bar licking her lips. He knew that she would do anything to get into his pants, and he was bound and determined not to let that happen, he needed to drink his liquor and get out of here before he let anything bad happen. He reached out and twisted the top off of the half full bottle of his favorite whiskey and poured it over the already melting ice. He lifted the glass to his lips and gulped down the first few ounces. It felt so good to feel the harsh and cool liquid slide down his throat. He repeated this process until the half bottle was gone, and he motioned the waitress over and ordered another bottle. He knew that it was going to take a lot to get to the state of inebriation that he wanted to feel. He wanted to be so far gone, that he couldn't move, couldn't feel his limbs, but most importantly couldn't get lost in his mind like he was so prone to doing.

She brought over a full bottle, and removed the empty one. She looked at him and could see that he was already starting to get drunk off of the spirit he'd been nearly guzzling down. She didn't care though; it might make it easier to get to this guy. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked putting on her sweetest act and all of her charm.

He looked up from the glass he'd found himself staring into. He didn't know why he said what came out of his mouth next, but he thought the words were pretty funny, " Unless you can get me a piece of that dark eyed angel who haunts my dreams I don't think you can do anything else. Now please leave me alone so that I can drown my musings in amber love."

She gave him an indignant look, and he smiled bigger than he had in a while. He couldn't help but be proud of himself, he'd been able to say things out loud to someone else, and who didn't have a fucking clue what he was talking about. This common bar trollop couldn't have a clue about angels, or demons, or anything that he normally dealt with. She would honestly just think him crazy and move away like he needed to be committed. Hell, maybe he did.

He motioned for her to leave him with his new bottle, and she did without another word to him. He smiled a bitter and remorseful smile, he was happy that he'd been left alone, but not with visions of that bastard angel dancing in his mind.

"I don't know why you can't just leave me alone for a few hours, Cas. All I want to do is enjoy my liquor for one evening without you clouding my senses." He said under his breath feeling suddenly indignant and angry at the man who wasn't even here to defend himself. All he wanted was to punch that smug smile that usually covered Castiel's face and then fall into a sleep that was so deep he wouldn't wake for a few years.

He charged through the next bottle and started to feel the numbness that he desired, but he decided that only one more glass would be acceptable. He walked to the bar and motioned for the bartender to pour him one more glass. The man did and Dean drank it in one fell swoop. He set down forty dollars on the bar and walked out. The light in the lobby hurt his eyes, and he felt himself becoming agitated. Alcohol did that to him sometimes, it depends on the mood he was in before he got drunk. Tonight he just happened to be a little too sad for the alcohol to leave him level.

He walked out into the cold air, and took a few lungfuls. He felt his head spin; alcohol had never affected him so badly in the past. He didn't know why tonight things were worse. He regretted drinking so much now, but there was nothing he could do at all. He couldn't go back and change it, and when he thought about it even a little bit he knew he wouldn't even if he could. He needed to feel like this every now and again. He needed to feel like he was completely out of control, and that he couldn't do anything about it. It definitely kept him from losing control.

He walked over to a tree on the motel's lot and leaned against it. He couldn't believe that he was this dizzy from what he thought was so little alcohol; at least it was only a little bit to him. "Pull your act together Dean. You've got to at least get back to that tacky room you paid for before you pass out." He said out loud to himself. He took one steadying breath and pushed off of the tree, the dizziness that engulfed him didn't surprise him and he pushed through till he found the stairs he needed to climb in order to get back to his room.

Room 204, that's the room he was looking for. He needed to get up there and rip that ugly cover off the bed and pass out. Only sleep could make his head stop spinning. He got to the top of the stairs and read the sign on the wall, which pointed him towards the left to get to his room. He found the door and looked at it for a little bit. Normally he'd be coming up here with Sam, or a group of people who were trying to help him with whatever case they were working on. He shook his head and an almost inaudible laugh escaped his lips.

"Sammy's gone, Dean. No one else is going to be in here either; for once in only god knows how many years you are completely alone." He said as he stuck the card into the slot and watched the little red light turn green.

He walked into the room and turned on the wall light, he looked around and noticed exactly what he thought he would, nothing. He sighed and took off his jacket, throwing it on the table in the corner. He took another look around and shook his head, trying without any luck to clear his head. With a frustrated sigh he walked to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face.

With water still streaming down his face, he looked into the mirror, glaring at his reflection. He couldn't believe how much he detested what he saw these days. "Look at what you've become Dean. Can you honestly say you like what you're seeing? Why don't you just tell him that you are in love with him?"

He continued to glare at his reflection, never answering his own question. He didn't know why he couldn't just tell Castiel that he was in love with him. It shouldn't be that hard to force the words out of his mouth. He was good at a lot of things, but talking about feelings wasn't one of them. He guessed that this was one of those things he was going to have to pretend like it wasn't happening.

Without warning he felt himself growing really tired; he yawned and moved away from the sink towards his bed. He ripped the ugly rubber cover off the bed and lay down on the itchy brown blanket under it. He sighed, believing with every fiber of his being that sleep wasn't going to be comfortable or easy tonight. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Dean rolled over unto his right side and stared at the yellow paisley wall for what felt like hours before sleep overtook him and he fell into a dream that felt way to good to be true.

"_You're really starting to drink way too much, Dean."_

_Dean opened his eyes and turned over faster than he should have been able too. He looked up to see Castiel looking down at him from the table where he had left his jacket. The angel was staring at him with a smirk._

"_Shut the hell up Cass." Dean said sitting up, grabbing his head. It was pounding horribly. He'd never had a hangover this bad before. He didn't know whether he was ever going to drink that much again, but right now with the room spinning and his head feeling like a sledge hammer was greeting it every few seconds his guess was that alcohol wasn't in his immediate future._

_Castiel removed his ass from the table, walked towards the bed, and loomed over Dean. He could tell the man was in some sort of pain but he didn't know what kind yet. Dean had been calling out to him in his sleep, yelling and…if Castiel wasn't mistaken moaning out his name as if he were begging the angel to show up in the hotel room. "Why should I Dean? You're the one who called out to me."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? I didn't call you, why would I summon you here? We don't have any hope yet of freeing Sam from hell! I wouldn't call you unless we needed you Cas." Dean said standing up and getting right in Castiel's face. He couldn't believe the angel was being such an ass. He knew almost better than anyone how fragile Dean's mind was because of being unable to protect Sam from the part of hell he was currently in._

_Castiel looked at him with a confused and half worried look. Dean had become even more reckless since Sam had been locked in hell. He'd been drinking even more than before, losing a lot of weight, and picking fights with people who he would normally avoid at all costs. He couldn't stand to see Dean like this; he was acting too recklessly for Castiel's liking. He needed some sort of balance in his life, something to keep him level until they could get into hell and save Sam. "I'm never mistaken about being summoned, Dean. You called out to me in your sleep. You were yelling. What did you need from me if you didn't need my help with freeing Sam?" Castiel asked raising his eyebrow, trying to burrow into Dean's soul through his eyes._

_Dean's mouth flew open, he couldn't believe that his mind had betrayed him like this. He'd called out to Cas, in his sleep! Like a sniveling child! "Maybe I just wanted to bring you here to yell at you since you haven't been doing enough to help me get my brother out of hell!" He said slamming his fist against the wall._

_Castiel saw a flicker in his eyes, he wasn't acting like himself. He was hurting and angry, but there was something else there. He didn't know what, but something in him told him not to listen to the words that were coming out of Dean's mouth. "Dean, you need to calm down. I'm doing everything I can to try and help you get Sam back."_

"_That's bullshit Castiel and you know it! There must be a million things you and your angel cronies could be doing to help me get Sam back!" Dean said his breathing deepening as he took a step towards Castiel so that he could get a better position to clock him in the face. He was angry, hurt, and trying to hide a problem he didn't want the angel to know about._

"_Dean, you really need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and then try to talk to me. You need to be rational." He said taking a half step backwards so he could give Dean room to cool down._

"_I don't want to calm down, Castiel. I want to make you hurt like you make me hurt." He said ignoring the slip of his tongue. He hoped with every fiber of his being that Cas couldn't pick out what he meant. He didn't need anything else to worry about._

_Castiel looked at him with a little bit of shock covering his face; he didn't understand what Dean meant by that phrase, but he was determined to understand what he meant. Something, like liquid metal, was rising up in his stomach and chest. This feeling made his cheeks red, and clouded his vision. A reaction like this couldn't be good. "What do you mean by this, Dean? How else could I have hurt you?" His voice was a lot deeper than normal, and sounded far angrier than he had been in a long time._

_Dean felt himself grow red in the face, he was feeling hot and uncomfortable. He couldn't look up at Castiel; he didn't want the angel to see just how uncomfortable he was getting. "Let it go, Cas. I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

"_I'm not just going to let it go Dean; you're accusing me of hurting you in some way that I don't understand. I don't think so. You need to explain this to me."_

"_That isn't going to happen, Cas. Just drop it." He said taking a calming breath, trying his damndest to stay steady._

_Castiel couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of the liquid metal in his body was making his temper flare up. He grabbed Dean by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "Dean, you need to tell me what the hell is going on! I haven't hurt you in any way I can remember and you stand there and accuse me of hurting you! I want to know how I've hurt you Dean."_

_Dean looked up, surprised that Castiel had gotten so angry; he squirmed feeling nervous and undeniably turned on. He couldn't believe that the angel he'd though he knew could be this straight forward. "I'm not going to tell you Castiel, so just forget it."_

_Castiel slammed his other hand unto the wall next to Dean's head. He didn't know why he was as angry as he was, but this damned burning heat in his body was starting to get to him. He had read something about feelings like this a long time ago, but he didn't remember what the text had said. His head was clouded, his body was hot, and Dean was being evasive. Things couldn't get any 'better' if he was stuck talking sex with Balthazar. "You're going to tell me, even if I have to keep you against this wall all night, and into the day Dean." He said, his voice no longer level it, was more like a deep throaty growl._

_He let out a bitter laugh, tears starting to rim his eyes. He couldn't believe that Castiel was acting like this; he was being as forceful and sexy as Dean could ever remember. "Get the hell off of me Castiel! I don't want you here. I just want to be alone." His voice had dropped half an octave. He was nearly limp, and refused to look Castiel in the eyes._

_Castiel moved in, putting his knee in between Dean's legs, and loosening his grip on his throat just enough so the other man could breathe. The hot liquid metal feeling in his stomach was only getting worse; he felt his body heating up to levels he hadn't ever felt before. "Tell me how you really feel Dean, if you had something to say you'd look me in the eye and say it flat out."_

_Dean stopped breathing for a second, his breath getting caught in his throat. Castiel was right, he wasn't acting like himself at all. He'd been acting like a sniveling coward. He looked up, feeling some sudden surge of courage, "I've been acting like this for a reason Castiel. I…I love you." He said, and before he could look away or do anything Castiel's mouth was covering his in a passionate kiss._

_Their tongues danced and swirled around each others; Castiel removed his hand from Dean's neck and put them around his waist moving them back towards the bed. Their lips barely parted as he laid Dean down, and climbing unto the bed on top of him. He felt Dean moan into his lips and that only made the heat inside his body raise to an almost unbearable level. He growled in response to the moan, and pushed Dean further into the bed, pinning his arms above his head by the wrists. _

"_If you loved me you wouldn't treat me so badly Dean." Castiel said watching the other man breathe heavily below him. The whole sight was beautiful. He couldn't believe how attractive this man was, he was usually so collected but right now he was showing the most beautiful and unhinged side of himself. _

"_I'm sorry." He said through deep breaths, he didn't know simple kissing could get his blood pumping so quickly._

"_No, you're going to be sorry by the time I am done with you. You are nowhere near sorry enough yet." Castiel said removing his hands from Dean's wrists to pull his shirt off. He stared down at the muscles that had been so well hidden by Dean's baggy shirt. The heat in his body only rose; he could barely take the sight of all the toned and tanned muscle. He leaned down and licked Dean's throat savoring, the taste of his skin. He couldn't believe how good this man tasted; it was so enticing. He was driving himself crazy just licking this man's neck. What was going to happen when he got down to Dean's groin? _

_Dean let out a throaty moan; he loved the feel of Castiel's hands and tongue caressing different parts of his body. It felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before, and he knew what he was talking about. He'd had a lot of sex in his not so many years, but he was sure that this was the best thing he'd ever felt and there wasn't even anything overly sexual going on…yet._

"_Ca…Castiel!" Dean moaned as Castiel bit down on his hardened nipple. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get this man to react. Castiel smiled, still hovering over Dean's nipple, he nipped at it again and licked around it blowing trying to harden it further._

"_What can I do for you?" He said trying hard to contain himself. He needed to contain himself, he couldn't think of a better way to 'punish' the object of his sudden desire than to make him scream his name in ecstasy._

_Dean looked into his eyes, "I don't want you to stop. I've wanted this for so long." He pleaded moving closer to Castiel. He needed this, this sensation of being out of control with someone he cared about; it was better than anything he could think of._

"_As you wish." Castiel said moving up to kiss him passionately before moving back down to Dean's erect nipple. He nipped at it again and moved to lick down his chest towards his well formed stomach. He kissed and licked in between the six pack and smiled as he heard a low moan when he dipped his tongue into Dean's belly button. _

_He sat up and heard Dean whimper from the loss of contact between their bodies; he felt himself grow hotter looking at the nearly blissed out man beneath him. It made not only his heart but his cock swell with pride. He removed his own coat, and shirt before undoing Dean's pants and pulling them off. He let out a strangled moan seeing Dean's cock pop out of his pants and stand at attention before him._

_He smiled and leaned back down licking up the length of Dean's cock, and flicked the head with his tongue seductively watching Dean's eyes open wide and then move to a very seductive half lidded stance. Castiel grinned and engulfed Dean's entire rock hard member from head to base in his mouth. He heard the other man moan loudly and arch up into his mouth. Castiel continued until he tasted salty pre-cum start to leak from the tip of Dean's cock into his mouth._

_When the delicious taste took over his mouth he pulled back and sat up, staring at Dean who had groaned in discontent when Castiel had removed his mouth. "Cas, why'd you stop?" Dean said very disgruntled that the pleasure he'd been receiving had ended so abruptly._

_Castiel smiled, "I didn't want you to get too much pleasure from my mouth. Especially not before I could make you scream from me being inside you." He said moving to undo his pants. _

_Dean sat up and smacked Castiel's hands. He quickly made a trail of glistening kisses down Castiel's chest and undid his pants with trembling fingers. He was more than ready to see what Castiel was packing, and more importantly he was ready to feel Castiel barreling into him with no intention of letting up. He forced Cas off the bed and undid his pants dropping them to the ground and let out a loud and audible moan when Castiel's cock came out of his pants and flew up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was glorious, better than anything he'd ever seen. It was eight and a half inches of pure sexual power. He had known Castiel was packing, but would have never dreamed that that much cock would be in front of him at any one time. Cas was bigger than the average and he had the feeling that Castiel knew how to use it. _

_He took Castiel into his mouth and smiled, hearing Castile let out a low moan. He moved up and down Castiel's shaft humming a little around him. He wanted to hear Castiel moan his name, but he had a feeling that the angel wasn't going to give him that much satisfaction. He continued to hum around him hearing little noises come from above him. He felt hot pre-cum in his mouth and licked the tip of Castiel's cock trying to entice more of the salty liquid to drip out._

_Before he could get any more Castiel had him on his back once more, "That's enough, Dean. You're having too much fun, and this is supposed to be a punishment for you. Not a pre-cum drinking session." Dean visually pouted, and didn't try to hide it. He had been enjoying the taste of Castiel's cock in his mouth and even more the taste of the salty and delicious pre-cum sliding down his throat._

"_But, Cas that isn't fair. I was just starting to get the hang of it."_

"_Too bad, Dean, this is supposed to be more fun for me than for you." Castiel said kneeling on the bed before Dean. He slid off the bed and kneeled at the end pulling Dean to the edge. He pushed his legs up and parted his cheeks and leaned in running his tongue around Dean's hole and then into it, before pulling back to make sure Dean was ok. Dean inched closer to Castiel's face and he took that as a hint to keep going. He swerved around and over the hole again before inserting it a few times. _

_He stopped and went to his jacket grabbing a small bottle of lube, and poured a little bit unto the wet orifice. He set the bottle down and perched his index finger over Dean's hole and entered it. He heard a pained noise escape Dean's lips and bit his own. He knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant, but if he wanted to be inside him it had to be done. Dean settled down and Castiel inserted his middle finger and scissored the area carefully. He repeated the process until all of his fingers were inside. He waited for Dean to look completely comfortable and then grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on the head of his cock rubbing it in all the way down._

"_Are you ready?" Castiel asked in a husky voice, poised over Dean. _

_Dean nodded, as Castiel moved him back on the bed and pushed his legs up into the air. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt Castiel enter him. He let out a strangled moan and settled down as his body adjusted to Castiel being inside him. Castiel waited a few minutes until he could note Dean's body had settled down enough for him to move. _

_As soon he knew Dean was ready Castiel pulled nearly out and thrust forcefully back in, Dean shuddered as waves of pleasure ripped through him. Castiel had hit something in him that made him want to scream out, but he didn't. Castiel pulled back again adding more force to his thrusts, he felt like he couldn't stop. The pleasure that was engulfing him made the feeling of the liquid metal dissipate. He didn't feel like he was going to be burnt alive from the inside out. He was sure he was about to explode when he felt Dean start to shudder under him. He took this as his invitation to continue, and try new things. _

_He flipped Dean over unto his side taking himself out of his lover so that they could be in another position; Dean made a mewling sound when he felt the emptiness in him with Castiel gone. Castiel lay down behind him and re-entered Dean thrusting harder than he had before. _

"_OHHHH, Castiel…more please." Dean begged turning his head so that Castiel could see the pleading in his eyes. Castiel looked into Dean's eyes and couldn't do anything but comply with his lovers wishes. Castiel put Dean on his stomach and thrust even harder as he pumped his lovers cock._

"_Dean, I want you to cum for me." Castiel whispered into his ear as he sent a scream-wrenching thrust into his lover. Castiel moaned as Dean screamed for him. He bit into the joint between Dean's neck and shoulder. Dean moaned loud into the air around them, feeling Castiel's teeth sink into his soft flesh. He couldn't believe just how much he was getting off from hearing the noises Dean was making. All of this felt so surreal to him. He'd never imagined in a million years that Dean would want him to be with him like this. Castiel lost himself in his thoughts as he moved Dean up so that Castiel was again on his knees and could seriously pound into his lover. He thrust into Dean feeling the tip of his cock hit an internal spot harder than he had earlier. Dean started to shake under him and Castiel hurriedly flipped him over so he was on his back once again. He thrust into him one final time as hard as he could, and smiled in satisfaction when Dean let out a scream._

"_Ca…CASTIEL!" Dean screamed out as thick ropes of semen started to stream out of the head of his cock. They made an unintelligible design on his stomach that gave Castiel the need to lick the semen off of him. He shuddered and shook as he rode out the most intense orgasm he had ever had. As he came Dean clenched around Castiel, who thrust into him a few more times before leaning down biting into Dean's neck again as hard as he could. He came inside Dean while he bit him. Before he removed himself from Dean he bent over at the waist and licked all of the thick ropes of semen off of Dean's stomach and let out a guttural moan from the intensity of the taste._

"_My god, Dean you taste amazing." He said as he removed himself from Dean. He heard Dean whimper, as he lay down on the mattress and covered his eyes with his arm breathing heavily. Dean moved over and kissed Castiel on the lips._

"_I love you, Cas." Dean said lying down and curling up to Castiel's side._

_Castiel chuckled and moved his arm so that it was holding Dean to his side, "I'm pretty sure I just showed you that I love you too." Castiel said leaning down off the bed grabbing the ugly rubber cover off of the floor and throwing it over them. Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep. Castiel smiled watching Dean sleep for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep himself._

Dean woke up completely naked on his bed in the hotel room with the tacky paisley walls. He didn't remember taking his clothes off before going to bed, but that didn't bother him. He was surprised he could get back to his room after all the Jack Daniel's he'd had the night before. He shook his head and laughed at the dream he'd had.

"It's funny to think that my mind could be that active in my drunken stupor." Dean said sitting up in the bed. He looked down and felt the strange rubbery feel of the over blanket that he could have sworn he'd ripped off the bed before he'd passed out. He looked down at it for a few minutes; he had a surreal feeling settling into his gut. He scooted to the end of the bed and stood up, feeling both exhausted and a little pained. He looked back at the blanket and then over to the table where he saw a piece of paper sitting on his jacket. It took him a minute to register what he was seeing, and better yet what he was thinking, but he had a feeling he knew what he was going to read.

Instead of going towards the paper he moved towards the sink and washed his face with the crappy hotel soap and ice cold water. He stood over the sink for a few minutes looking at the silver drain, wondering if what his mind was thinking could possibly be real. Could he have actually succumbed to his body's desires? He turned and walked gingerly back towards the bed, and sat down grabbing his pants off of the floor. He put them on and walked over to the table. He picked up the piece of paper that was resting on his jacket. His mouth fell open when he saw what was written on the paper.

_Dean,_

_Thank you for the lovely time last night. I went to do more research to try and free Sam, and to figure out if I can mark you in any way. I want to make sure that no one else can get to you. _

_Castiel_

_P.S. You're going to be kind of sore all day, so take it easy. I'll be back around sundown. Be ready for some more fun._

Dean's mouth stayed open, and then curled into a smile as he read, and re-read the letter that Castiel had left him. He was pretty pissed at waking up alone, but he understood why Cas had left him. His lips stayed curled as he walked back towards the sink and noticed the two large bruises on his neck and shoulder. He couldn't believe that all of this was real, but the bruises solidified it.

"It's hard to believe, but it would have sucked if that was only one sexy dream." Dean said to himself as he put on a clean shirt and grabbed his room key, wallet, and jacket so that he could go looking for a book. He needed to find out if there was a way for him to be Cas's forever. He couldn't think of a better way to give himself to Cas, then to pledge some sort of forever.

End


End file.
